FIG. 1 is a structure diagram of the cellular wireless communication system. As shown in FIG. 1, the cellular wireless communication system is mainly composed of the Core Network (CN), the Radio Access Network (RAN) and the terminal. The core network is responsible for non-access layer affair, such as terminal location updating, etc., and the core network is the anchor point of the user plane at the same time. The access network includes a base station, or includes a base station and a base station controller, and the access network is responsible for the access layer affair, such as, the management of the radio resource, etc. There can be physical or logical connection between the base stations according to the actual condition, such as the connection between the base station 1 and the base station 2, the base station 1 and the base station 3 in FIG. 1, and each base station can connect with more than one nodes of the core network. The terminal, that is the user equipment (UE), refers to various devices that can communicate with the cellular wireless communication network, such as the mobile phone or notebook computer, etc.
The mobility management unit (Mobility Management Entity, MME) or the Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) is a unit responsible for managing the terminal access control, the location information updating and switching in the core network, which is responsible for the function of the non-access layer signaling control from the core network to the terminal and registering the terminal to the network.
The Home Subscriber Server (HSS) or the Home Location Register (HLR) is an entity responsible for storing the identity information, authentication information and authorization information, etc of the user equipment in the core network. According to different situations, the HSS or the HLR can be used for storing the user identity information and the binding information of the user and the user equipment, or only storing the user identity information (the binding information of the user and the user equipment can be stored by the gateway), or storing the identity information of the user equipment directly. The HSS or the HLR are also responsible for the signing database of the user, and performing the identity authentication and authorization of the user, etc. The service platform can inquire the user or user equipment information from the HSS or the HLR.
The Inter-Working Function entity (IWF) is a connection entity set between the mobile communication network and the outside public network, which can realize the function, such as, the protocol conversion, the address inquiry, the information storage etc. The Inter-Working Function entity connects to the application server externally, and can connect to the HSS/HLR or MME/SGSN internally.
Usually there are some services, for example, the monitoring management system needs to obtain the monitoring data from the monitor terminal, and needs to trigger the terminal to set up the connection with the server through the server to report the required data. Then after the terminal receives the trigger message from the server, it needs to be able to respond immediately and set up the connection with the server. And in the related art, when triggering the terminal, the network entity needs to store the trigger message sent by the server, and does not delete the stored trigger message of this terminal until the terminal responds to this trigger message and sets up the connection with the server. But the signaling of the terminal request message connecting to the network does not carry the indication whether it is to respond to the trigger message, in this way, the signaling of the terminal request message connecting to the network might also be triggered due to the existing of other services. If the network entity cannot receive the accurate instruction, it may send the trigger message to the terminal again, which causes that the terminal sends the signaling repeatedly and wastes the network resource.